


Breakfast Foods and Diners

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cody gets to eat some real food, do not copy to another site, pre-Codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan finds out something about Cody's favorite food. He needs to rectify the situation quickly.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 379





	Breakfast Foods and Diners

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember agreeing to write this fic, lol, but I'm glad I did. So here's this. It has been beta read, but I did about zero editing, so I'm sorry for anything you see in there that might need fixing. If you see something, feel free to point it out and I'll fix it later. Thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Cody couldn’t understand why General Kenobi was looking at him like that. The man’s blue eyes were wide and shocked, his expression screaming of confusion and skepticism. It had been several long seconds by now, and it had Cody shifting uncomfortably.

Kenobi was not the only one looking at him like that, either. Commander Skywalker also had a similar look about his face, though it wasn’t quite to the extent of his master’s.

Cody didn’t even know what had brought this on! General Kenobi had asked what Cody’s favorite food was, and all he’d done was answer. Cody didn’t actually have a favorite food. They ate pretty much the same stuff every day, especially now that he and his _vode_ were off Kamino. They didn’t _always_ eat ration bars, but they were a pretty typical staple of their diets.

Admittedly, ration bars and the mess food didn’t exactly taste _good_. But Cody supposed they also didn’t taste _bad_. Not that he would know, exactly, but that was neither here nor there.

Either way, he’d answered that breakfast was his favorite meal. The powdered eggs were good if you managed to be lucky enough to share one of the rare salt packets with another brother. And the oatmeal was good if you didn’t think about it too hard.

Apparently, this was not the correct answer to give his commanding officers.

“ _That’s_ your favorite food?” General Kenobi demanded incredulously. “The ration-pack powdered eggs from the mess hall?”

Cody glanced to the side quickly, avoiding the general’s gaze for a moment. Then he brought his eyes back to the Jedi.

“Uhh…” he drawled hesitantly. “Yes?”

Kenobi’s expression shifted suddenly, and now he looked worried and a little sad.

“Commander,” he started, stepping closer to Cody, “my dear, have you ever eaten anything _other_ than rations?”

Cody hesitated.

“No?” he finally answered.

The general’s expression crumpled and fell.

That, obviously, had also been a wrong answer.

“ _Never_?” Commander Skywalker demanded.

Cody shook his head mutely, deeply unsettled by the look of grief that overcame the older Jedi’s face.

After a minute, Kenobi straightened with a purpose. He held his head high with a determined look in his ~~pretty~~ blue eyes.

“Okay, that’s it,” he declared to the room. “You deserve to have some _real_ food. Come on,” Kenobi instructed with a gesture at Cody and Skywalker. “We’re going out.”

Cody hadn’t left the barracks while on leave before. He’d not explored Coruscant with the limited downtime they’d had. Some of his men had, he knew. They’d talked about how big it was and how easy it could be to get lost. He’d heard about a bar called 79’s that accepted their patronage despite what they were.

But Cody himself hadn’t gone out to do anything.

He took a stuttered step forward with the intention of following his commanding officers, but then he paused.

“Where are we going?” he asked, equally curious and tentative.

Kenobi turned back to him with a mischievous grin.

“To get you some real food, Commander,” he answered, which was about as unhelpful as most things Jedi said were. “And to introduce you to a good friend of mine.”

Cody followed, if only because he was sure his general wasn’t making this a request. And maybe, just _maybe_ , he was a little intrigued. He was curious. He wanted to know what about their rations was so bad that this Jedi was convinced it shouldn’t be Cody’s favorite food.

Kenobi led them out of the Coruscant GAR barracks with confidence, Commander Skywalker at his shoulder. Cody followed a bit more belatedly. He was sure any brother who spied him would be saying remembrances for him later that evening, if they didn’t see him again.

It didn’t take long to get wherever it was that General Kenobi was leading them.

It was a small little place, with a sign proclaiming it as “Dex’s Diner”. Cody wasn’t sure what a diner was, but from the word and what Kenobi had told him, it was clearly a public eatery. The surrounding area seemed a little run-down, a little dilapidated.

Cody didn’t know where he was.

He shot off a quick message to Fox, asking for a little help.

“Here we are!” General Kenobi said, a happy grin on his face. Cody thought it suited him, with his short beard and nearly shoulder-length auburn hair.

Skywalker also looked excited to have arrived, which was interesting. Cody had never seen the padawan excited for much, outside of leading missions without his master and the prospect of handling explosives.

“And… where’s ‘here’?” Cody cautioned to ask.

“Dex’s-”

“The best diner in CoCo Town!”

“Dex is an old friend of mine, introduced by my master before me.”

The two Jedi talked over one another slightly. Cody felt only slightly more confused than he had before.

“Oh,” he answered, as if he’d understood.

They led him inside anyway.

It was small and cramped inside the diner, which Cody had figured would be the case based on the outside. But it looked clean and well-kept. There weren’t many patrons seated around, but the place still held a nice atmosphere of calm and familiarity.

A pink and silver droid greeted and sat them, calling out to someone in the kitchen.

“Boss! Kenobi’s here!”

Within seconds, a large Besalisk leaned through the window in the wall that looked into the kitchen. Cody assumed this was Dex.

“Obi-Wan!” he greeted excitedly. “I’ll be right out to see ya. Just gotta finish these orders.”

Kenobi grinned right back and nodded good naturedly.

Cody found himself crowded into one side of the booth, the wall on his left and his general on his right.

“You’ll like Dex,” Skywalker offered. “He’s great. And his food is delicious!”

Cody bit back the Look he wanted to fix the commander with. He wasn’t usually like this.

“Anakin’s right,” Kenobi agreed.

The droid was back in a second, asking for drink orders. Cody stared at the drink menu infront of him, not knowing what any of these were. Finally, after the others stared at him for a second too long, he settled on water.

 _Ka’ra_ , he was being stupid. He shouldn’t be anxious over this. He was fine. This was fine. He wasn’t doing anything against the rules and he’d be back in the barracks before he knew it. He didn’t need to be worrying over a drink.

The drinks came and Kenobi and Skywalker talked. They pulled Cody in a time or two, but he supposed his answers weren’t very interesting, nor were they particularly forthcoming, so they didn’t say a whole lot.

Though, the general did encourage him to look over the menu and see if there was anything that sounded good.

Unfortunately, much as it had been with the drinks, Cody didn’t recognize almost any of the options. They all had ingredients he wasn’t familiar with, put together in ways he hadn’t heard of. There were some pictures, and they didn’t look anything like the rations he ate with his brothers.

It was all a little overwhelming. Not that he would ever admit it.

Thankfully, there seemed to be a breakfast section, and it had something he was familiar with. Eggs. There wasn’t oatmeal. ~~He wasn’t upset by that.~~

Even still, he didn’t know what to pick.

Several minutes passed, and finally Dex lumbered out of the back room.

“Obi-Wan!” he greeted again. “And lil’ Anakin, good to see ya!”

His eyes zeroed in on Cody.

“And who’s this?” he asked. Cody couldn’t tell if his expression or tone were friendly. He worried they weren’t.

Maybe he _was_ breaking the rules after all.

But General Kenobi just grinned.

“This is my second in command, Marshal Commander Cody,” the Jedi told the besalisk proudly. “He leads the 212th with me.”

Dex scrutinized Cody’s appearance for another few heart-pounding seconds, taking in his scar and gold-painted armor. Then he broke out into a wide grin and held out a hand for Cody to shake. Cody took it with more confidence than he felt. His hand was dwarfed in two of Dex’s.

“Good to meet ya, Commander,” he told Cody cheerfully. “Obi-Wan’s told me a bit about you. Good to know someone responsible’s looking out for ‘im.”

Skywalker let out an affronted squawk that got Dex and Kenobi to laugh, despite the glare the latter had been trying to level at the former.

“Well," Dex started a second later when the laughter tapered out. “I suppose you’re here to eat somethin’.”

Cody nodded along with his companions, though admittedly with less enthusiasm.

“Cody’s only ever had rations from Kamino,” his general supplied. “So I thought your food would be a good place to start.”

Dex turned bright and curious eyes on Cody.

“Is that so?” Cody nodded. “Well then, I’m honored. Alright. I know what Obi-Wan wants. Same thing he always gets. Now, let me see… Anakin… Always been a bit more adventurous.”

Skywalker smiled impishly up at the besalisk.

After a moment, in which Dex couldn’t guess what the padawan wanted, Anakin told him. Dex nodded, seeming to make a mental note of the choice. Then three sets of eyes turned on Cody.

“Now, Commander. Your turn. What would you like?”

Cody felt himself go stiff involuntarily under the attention. Sweat beaded at his forehead and the back of his neck. His blacks were suddenly much stickier and more uncomfortable under his armor than they had been.

“I, uh…” he stuttered.

General Kenobi’s expression softened.

“That’s alright, there’s loads of choices.” He turned to Dex. “He likes eggs. I know it’s not breakfast hours anymore-”

Dex waved off whatever he was going to say with two giant hands.

“For you? It’s always breakfast hours,” he chuckled. He turned his eyes back on Cody. “If it’s breakfast you’d like, I can whip something up for you, no problem.”

Cody nodded, feeling oddly shy.

“I don’t know what, though…”

Dex smiled easily.

“That’s fine. I’ll get you taken care of, don’t sweat it. I’ll be back in a few.”

Then he was off again, heading back into the kitchen to cook.

Cody wanted to ask if this was a good idea. He wanted to ask how the food was going to be paid for. It wasn’t like he got paid for this job, and he certainly didn’t want to make General Kenobi pay for him. The Jedi had allowances, sure, and they could use that as they needed or saw fit, including going out to eat. Obi-Wan had mentioned that before. But it wasn’t to pay for Cody’s food. And if Kenobi wasn’t planning to pay for him, then he really didn’t know what to do. He’d already decided he liked Dex, and he would feel bad if he had to tell him to bill the Senate.

No, this wasn’t a good idea. It was nice of the general to take him out and offer to share some of his personal life and preferences with him, but Cody couldn’t go through with this. He should just get up and go back to the barracks and-

“Cody,” Kenobi said, soft and quiet as anything. He laid a gentle hand on Cody’s arm, the touch somehow searing even through layers of fabric and plastoid. “What’s wrong?”

Cody stared back at his general, desperately trying to stave off the misplaced panic rising up into his throat.

“Nothing,” he lied easily. He thanked the _Ka’ra_ that his voice stayed level and calm. “I’m fine.”

He could see out of the corner of his eye how Skywalker pointedly turned his attention away from his master and commander.

Kenobi gave him a calculating look.

“I can feel your anxiety rolling off you in the Force.”

Cody stilled forcibly, controlling his breathing and keeping his eyes steadily on his commanding officer’s.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he apologized. “It’s nothing. But I think I forgot something I needed to do-”

“Cody.” Kenobi’s tone stopped him from trying to stand. “It’s alright. You’re perfectly welcome here, and there’s nothing to worry about. I invited you out, and I’m happy for you to be here. And I’d be happy if you stayed, alright?”

Cody swallowed, and nodded slowly. He settled back into the padded booth hesitantly.

“Of course,” Kenobi continued, still just as understanding, “if you truly wanted to leave, that would be fine. It’s whatever you’re comfortable with.”

And wasn’t that a thought? Whatever _Cody_ was comfortable with. As if his opinion mattered. As if his comfort and happiness were a factor that someone actually cared about. Hell, as if _Cody_ was supposed to care about them! As if he had a choice.

But the thing was… He did.

Cody had a choice, and his general wouldn’t begrudge him whatever decision he made. His general was providing him with the freedom and luxury of making a decision.

Cody shook his head, trying to get comfortable.

“No,” he decided quietly. “I’ll stay.”

A soft, genuine smile lit up Kenobi’s features. It didn’t fully chase the anxiety away, but it did flood Cody’s chest with warmth.

He still didn’t fully join in on the easy conversation that started between master and padawan again, but he was more engaged after that. They waited, talking and teasing and joking casually, as Dex cooked in the kitchen. Skywalker was just as extra as he ever was, but there was a certain child-like aura about him that Cody didn’t see often. He seemed calmer - more open and inviting - than usual. It was nice.

It helped that General Kenobi’s hand rested on the booth next to Cody’s, and scooted closer - slow and non-threatening - until their fingers curled together softly.

The gesture made Cody’s heart flutter.

Dex returned eventually, though Cody had lost track of the time. He carried three plates in three of his hands, which he set down on the table in front of them. Obi-Wan had some sort of sandwich that looked like it might actually drip grease when picked up. Anakin had something that Cody couldn’t even _begin_ to identify and he had-

Well, he recognized the eggs. They sat in a pile towards one side of the plate, scrambled and fluffy and yellow, with something melty and almost golden on top and little black flecks scattered throughout. Cody wasn’t sure why they looked so different. There were also large, mostly round bread-like things. They were golden brown with dots of darker brown. Something clearly mixed into the batter. Something sticky and amber-like in color had been drizzled over them.

Cody was relieved to recognize sausages and a couple strips of bacon. He’d never had either of them, but he had at least _seen_ them before.

“Alright, Commander,” Dex said, scooting into the opposite side of the booth with Commander Skywalker. “Now, what you’ve got right there is pretty standard. Not overly adventurous, and pretty easy on a human stomach. Scrambled eggs, since Obi-Wan said you like those. There’s cheese on ‘em, not sure if you like cheese. You’ve also got some sausages and bacon, and I made you chocolate chip pancakes.”

Cody glanced from the food up at the chef.

“Pancakes?”

“Mhm,” Dex hummed. “You take batter, pretty similar to regular cake batter, and fry it in a pan. You can add things like fruit or chocolate. Lots of people like ‘em with syrup on top, or other toppings like fruit or the like.”

Just then, a group of patrons came in, drawing Dex’s attention.

He wished them a good meal, told Cody he hoped you liked the food, and then went off to greet the new customers.

Cody picked up his fork, ignoring the gazes of his general and commander on him expectantly.

Eggs first. At least he knew he liked eggs.

Several minutes later and Cody had decided that the food he and his brothers ate was garbage. Terrible. Awful. Full of nutrients? Sure. Actually good? Hell _no_.

The eggs were not powdered. They were real, actual eggs. They were seasoned with salt and pepper and the cheese made them even more delicious. The bacon was crispy and savory, the sausages just as good.

And the pancakes. Oh, the pancakes. Those were to die for, even if Cody did feel sick with the sheer _amount_ of food on his plate. They were sweet, and he decided he definitely liked the taste of chocolate. The syrup soaked into the cakes and made them sticky and even sweeter. Cody wasn't sure he had a sweet tooth, but he certainly liked how sweet the pancakes were.

Cody thought he should probably feel embarrassed about the way he just _inhaled_ the plate of food, but in light of his euphoria, he couldn’t care less. It was all so good, and he certainly wasn’t looking forward to the rations he would eat at dinner that evening.

General Kenobi bumped their shoulders together with a good-natured little chuckle.

“I take it you liked it, then?” he asked.

Cody nodded, sipping at his water so he might actually be able to respond.

“Way better than rations, right?” Skywalker prompted, a wide grin on his face.

“Loads,” Cody agreed.

Kenobi smiled, just watching him for a moment. Cody didn’t feel self-conscious about it this time.

He cleared his throat, taking another sip of water.

“Thank you, General,” Cody said.

Kenobi shook his head, his smile never wavering.

“We’re not on duty right now, Cody,” he said. “You can call me Obi-Wan.”

Cody smiled even wider, feeling the Jedi’s hand find his own on the booth seat between them.

“Of course, Obi-Wan. Still, thank you.”

Blue eyes glittered in the golden orange light of evening that spilled in through the windows.

“It is my genuine pleasure, my dear,” Obi-Wan told him.

Cody believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am aware these foods are not nearly Star Wars-y enough, but I didn't feel like doing research, so here we are. Also, I'm craving some chocolate chip pancakes with lots of syrup, and that is my only defense. I hope you liked this, and I would love to know what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
